Wizyty
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Ivan x Yao, Francis x Arthur


Ivan przechadzał się po Syberii. Przed chwilą załatwił sprawy z Torisem swoimi sposobami i lekko bolała go ręka. Nie, nie bolała. Zdrętwiała. Wyciągnął ją przed siebie, a potem za siebie. Nagle postanowił skierować się na południe.

- Witaj towarzyszu Chiny!

Wong patrzył na Rosję przytulając pandę.

- Witaj, aru.

Ivan uznał, że skoro Chiny go nie wygania, to może wejść. Zostawił Wonga przy drzwiach i sam przeszedł do salonu. Chiny dopiero po chwili zamknął drzwi i nadal ściskając przed sobą pandę jak tarczę poszedł za Rosją. Ivan w międzyczasie za pomocą swojego węchu znalazł z barku rosyjską wódkę obok japońskiego sake, niemieckiego piwa, francuskiego szampana, włoskiego wina i angielskiej herbaty. Oczywiście już zaczął się nią raczyć nie pytając o zgodę gospodarza. Wong stanął obok chcąc sięgnąć po kieliszki, ale Ivan objął go wolną ręką, uniósł do góry i przeszedł z nim na kanapę. Posadził go obok siebie trzymając rękę na oparciu za głową Wonga. Ten siedział z jednym kieliszkiem w ręce, nie wiedząc co z nim zrobić. Rosja zauważył to i litościwie nalał mu do kieliszka. Chiny z grzeczności upił łyk.

- Co Cię do mnie sprowadza, aru?

Ivan zanim odpowiedział opróżnił do połowy butelkę. Niechętnie oderwał się od gwinta i spojrzał przeszywająco na Wonga. Ten zadrżał, ale także, ku jego niekłamanemu zdziwieniu, zarumienił się. Rosja jakby tego nie zauważył, tylko wzruszył ramionami odpowiadając w ten sposób na pytanie Chin. Znowu przyssał się do flaszki. Wong siedział cicho, wziął tylko kolejny łyk ze swojego kieliszka opróżniając go. Kiedy zauważył, że Ivan też kończy, chciał wstać po następną butelkę, ale Rosja chwycił go za kołnierz i szarpnął cofając na kanapę. Chiny zamrugał ze zdziwienia. Ivan jak gdyby nic wyciągnął z rękawa kolejną butelkę wódki i napełnił na nowo kieliszek. Wong upił, Rosja łyknął. Tak mijał im czas, ponieważ jakimś magicznym sposobem Ivan ciągle wynajdywał nowe źródła alkoholu.

Tymczasem w Europie zły Arthur już naprawdę nie miał do kogo iść się pożalić i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego jednak wybrał Francję. Już teraz było za późno na odwrót, bo Francis zobaczył go z okna i rzucił się otworzyć drzwi. Anglia zamarł widząc, że Francja ma na siebie tylko zarzucony szlafrok, nie zakrywający wszystkiego.

- Fuck, ubierz się, idioto! – ryknął na niego Arthur.

- Oui, Monsieur – zamruczał Francis i założył na siebie poły szlafroka zawiązując pasek. – Może być? – zapytał mrugając do Anglii, ale ten tylko wszedł do środka nie oglądając się za gospodarzem.

Francja zacmokał na Arthura, ale zamknął za nimi drzwi i przeszedł do salonu. Anglia od progu zaczął się żalić.

- Wiesz co?! Był dzisiaj u mnie Ameryka. Jedząc hamburgera i pijąc tą kawę mówi do mnie: iwiesz dlaczego wyzwoliłem się od Ciebie? Przez kulę do krykieta/i. Ja mu się spokojnie pytam jakim cudem, a on mi na to: iTwój szef, książę Fryderyk Ludwik zginął trafiony kulą krykietową, więc jego syn Jerzy został kolejnym szefem. Jednak Jerzy III był chory umysłowo, więc u mnie z błahego powodu wybuchła wojna i ją przegrałeś, więc gdyby ta feralna kula minęła głowę Freda, nadal należałbym do Ciebie/i*. No ale żem się wkurzył! – Arthur aż wstał i dziko zagestykulował, przez co wytrącił Francisowi z ręki tacę z winem, które wylało się na Anglię.

- Désolé! – powiedział Francja.

- Tego jeszcze brakowało... – wymamrotał Arthur. – Idę do siebie, bo inaczej nie dopiorę tego.

- Jak teraz nie wrzucisz do wody, to później nie spierzesz – zawyrokował Francis i obszedł Anglię od tyłu ściągając mu jednym szybkim ruchem marynarkę razem z koszulą, rozrywając jej guziki.

- What the...? – zdziwił się Arthur, ale nie mógł dokończyć, bo Francja rzucił go na kanapę i wpił się w jego usta.

Anglia próbował go odepchnąć, ale zamarał, kiedy Francis położył mu dłoń na podbrzuszu i zaczął powoli przesuwać ją niżej. Zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

- F-Francja, co Ty... Z-Zostaw mnie.

- Powiedz mi w oczy, że mam zejść.

Arthur zaczął się wiercić mamrocząc coś pod nosem, ale nie spojrzał na Francisa.

- Czyli nie mam schodzić. Rozumiem – zagruchał Francja i przyciągnął do siebie milczącego Anglię. Zatopili się w pocałunku, a ręce Francisa błądziły po ciele Arthura, aby skończyć na rozpinaniu mu spodni.

W międzyczasie w Azji słychać było pijackie śpiewy z domu Wonga.

Rosja widząc upitego Chiny zarzucił na niego swój szal i przysunął do siebie. Wong zamroczony wódką rozumował wolniej niż zwykle, więc tylko zarumieniony uśmiechnął się do Ivana.

- Co, aru?

- Stańmy się jednością – powiedział Rosja i brutalnie wciągnął Chiny na swoje kolana, całując go.

Wong zgięty pod dziwnym kątem jęknął w usta Ivana, sam nie wiedząc czy z przyjemności, czy z bólu. Rosja wsunął dłonie pod ubranie Chin. Wong zadrżał i zaczął oddawać pocałunki. Ivan objął go i uniósł, wychodząc z salonu. Oderwał się od jego ust i rozejrzał.

- W prawo – pokierował go Chiny, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i całując.

Rosja skręcił w prawo i wszedł do pierwszego pokoju – sypialni Wonga. Już w progu zdjął z niego ubranie.

Francja siedział nagi. Włosy miał jeszcze nieułożone. Plamy na kanapie były jeszcze swieże. Wino na dywanie i marynarce Anglii już zaschło. Francis zmarszczył brwi i upił łyk wina z butelki. Jego pobrudzone ubrania zostały, ale sam Arthur zniknął. Bez słowa, bez żadnej wiadomości, mimo że w nocy był skory do zwierzeń. Francja aż zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Zaklął i rzucił butelką wina o ścianę. Szkło poleciało na wszystkie strony, wino się rozlało. Przeczesał ręką włosy i podparł nią brodę.

- Po co to zrobiłeś?

Francis obrócił się tak szybko, że prawie skręcił sobie kark. W drzwiach od jego pokoju stał Anglia z zawiniętym w pasie prześcieradłem.

- Co Ty tam robisz?!

- A mieliśmy we dwóch spać na jednej kanapie? – wymamrotał Arthur patrząc w sufit.

Jak tylko skończył mówić Francja szedł w jego kierunku. Anglia patrzył uparcie zaczerwieniony w jego twarz, nie niżej.

- No to chodźmy spać – wyszeptał mu do ucha Francis zabierając prześcieradło. – Całą noc robiliśmy coś innego... – zaśmiał się na widok miny Arthura i wszedł do sypialni ciągnąc go za sobą.

- Rosja-sa~n!

- Gdzie on może być…

- Rosja-sa~n!

- A ja wiem... boli mnie jeszcze od…

- Rosja-sa~n!

- Zamknij się, Łotwa!

- Ro-! Ale mieliśmy go szukać…

- Chodźmy do Chin, może go widział.

Dostosowali się do propozycji Estonii i skierowali do Wonga. Zapukali. Jakie było ich zdziwienie, kiedy otworzył im Ivan w szlafroku Chin, a z tyłu wyglądał sam Wong z zarzuconym prześcieradłem jak togą. Rosja zmierzył ich wzrokiem. Wystraszyli się i zaczęli przekrzykiwać.

- Przepraszamy, Rosja-san!

- Szukaliśmy Cię i…

- Już nas nie ma, Rosja-san!

Ivan trzasnął drzwiami i wrócił do Chin. Wziął go na ramię i zaniósł na łóżko.

- Już nam nie przeszkodzą, aru?

- Da, paszli.

*Źródło: Strrraszna historia, Paranoja panujących by Terry Deary


End file.
